Someone To Love
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Lyserg has a crush, and he decides to finally admit it to his crush. RenXLyserg. Rated for yaoi and to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King…now leave me alone to crawl into my dark, little corner…waaaah…TT

Joh: Aw, Jessie-chan…don't…don't do that…please…**Sweat drop**

Jessie: **Perks up** Okay, Sis!

Joh: Yay!

Jessie: **Huggles** Thank you, Joh-chan! I love ya!

Joh: Whee!

**Warning: **This is a **yaoi** fanfiction. Please don't flame me because it is **yaoi**, and you don't _like_ **yaoi**, and you have no life except for flaming the **yaoi** fanfictionsSo, for the sadistic **yaoi-**haters, whose hobby is flaming here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On _with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The young English boy stood nervously in front of the bedroom door. He gulped quietly. _'Oh, God, _what_ am I _doing?' he thought desperately, placing his cool hand over his hot face. He took a deep, shuddering breath in a failing attempt to calm himself, before he raised a trembling hand to the door, and hastily knocked before he could change his mind yet again. He bit his lip, as he heard approaching footsteps. He watched the doorknob turn, and he cast his eyes to the floor as the door opened. There was a brief silence.

"…Lyserg," The teen greeted slowly. Lyserg blushed slightly, before he slowly raised his gaze from the shaman's feet clad in silk slippers, to his narrow, golden eyes. Lyserg felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he quickly looked away, gulping again.

"What do you want, Lyserg?" Ren persisted, seeming impatient for Lyserg's reply. Lyserg looked back, and he froze as his eyes connected with Ren's. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I…" Lyserg's heat began to race, as he tried to reach for the words to explain the situation to the person he's discovered he had a crush on.

"…Yes?" Ren asked, frowning at Lyserg's lack of speech.

"I ha- I…"

"You?" Ren pushed. Lyserg sighed, deciding to totally give up on ever confessing to Ren.

"Never mind," he mumbled, starting to walk down the hall to return to his room. But he stopped abruptly, as a hand had grabbed his forearm and prevented him from going any further. He was pulled back, and spun around so that he was once again staring directly into Ren's eyes.

"You started something, and you are going to damn well finish it," Ren said firmly, but with a trace of concern underlying his words. Lyserg opened his mouth to protest, but looking closer into Ren's closed expression abruptly gave up.

"Okay," he replied weakly. Ren's hardened gaze softened slightly, and his grip on Lyserg's arm slackened.

"Why don't you come in," Ren offered, though it was more of an order. Lyserg listlessly nodded. Ren nudged Lyserg into his room, and quietly closed the door behind them. Lyserg paused for a moment to observe the room. The room was very sparse, save Ren's bed, and his weights and Kwan do, which rested upright against the wall. Ren prodded Lyserg over to his bed, and sat him down.

"Now tell me," Ren ordered, taking a seat beside the green-haired teen. Lyserg's fingers restlessly fidgeted, and, rolling his eyes, Ren moved a hand to still them, causing a blush to rise on Lyserg's cheeks.

"I wanted…to tell you…" Lyserg started quietly, but his voice quickly broke off.

"Tell me what?" Ren asked. _'What the hell could be bothering him so damn much?'_ Ren thought, annoyed with himself for worrying for the smaller shaman.

"Well…remember that time when we first met, and you…saved me?" Lyserg asked, changing his tactics. Ren slowly nodded.

"Hai, I remember. So?" Ren replied abruptly

"…I just…that was when I started to…feel something towards you," Lyserg said slowly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Ren looked at him strangely.

"Yes…friendship," Ren said, staring curiously at Lyserg. _'What is he getting at…?'_

"No, no…it's…more than that…Ren, I think…well, actually, I _know_ that…I really…_really_ like you, and more than just a friend," Lyserg whispered, his face burning at this point. Ren was silent, head bowed, so that his eyes were hidden from view. Lyserg's eyes slowly rose to look at Ren's face, desperately wishing he was back in his room, being haunted by his secret crush. Lyserg sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I've felt this way for a really long time now…I mean, ever since that day, I didn't know exactly how strong my feelings for you were, but now I do, and I know that I really lo-"

Ren cut Lyserg off by wordlessly pulling into an embrace, and pressing his lips against Lyserg's. Said shaman's eyes widened, and he froze, as his brain hadn't yet registered what was happening. _'…My God, Ren is kissing me.'_ Lyserg recovered from his shocked state, and leaned closer, allowing Ren to take him fully into his arms. He shivered slightly, as Ren lightly traced his fingers up and down his back, and his eyes slid closed. Ren pulled away, so that his lip still touched Lyserg's, but their mouths were slightly parted. They both panted quietly for air

"I thought you were straight for the longest time," Ren muttered rolling his eyes as he sighed in exasperation.

"And _now_ you choose to tell me, that you've had feelings for me for all this time," Ren concluded, as a small smile formed on his lips. Lyserg blushed at Ren's forward confession, feeling happier than he had in quite a while. Ren leaned in for another kiss, content to find this time, Lyserg kissing back confidently. Wanting to insure his dominance in their kiss, he pushed Lyserg underneath him on his bed, and pressed himself onto the smaller teen. His tongue gently nudged apart Lyserg's lips and slipped between them, eagerly exploring Lyserg's mouth. Lyserg moaned loudly, and slipped his arms around Ren's neck, pulling him down to intensify their kiss.

"My God, I love you," Ren murmured, as he moved his hands to unbutton Lyserg's shirt. Lyserg smiled up at Ren's, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"You have no idea how relived I am to hear that, " he whispered back, after only a few moments immensely _glad_ that he _wasn't_ back in his room, being haunted by his secret crush…that obviously was in no way a _secret_ anymore.

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Jumping up and down.** Um, so what did you think? I don't write RenXLyserg as much as I used to, so, yeah.

Joh: **Huggles** _I _think it was good, Jessie-chan!

Jessie: **Laughs** Joh, you think _everything_ I write is good!

Joh: Yosh! That's because it always _is!_

Jessie: Aww, thanks, Sis! Anyways, please review! I'm debating whether or not I should write a lemon…so yeah!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
